


[BREAKING] INTO PIECES

by jangmiberry



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, M/M, Weddings, bffs!ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangmiberry/pseuds/jangmiberry
Summary: “I’m willing to back off from the wedding," Seongwu pleads, crying.Minhyun faces Seongwu, tears continuously streaming unto his face. He plants a soft kiss on Seongwu’s forehead. “I am afraid this life is not ours to have Seongwu-yah."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't expect anything from this. I don't even know where did I got the guts to do this. 
> 
> Anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONG SEONGWU! The most ong-motional person I love! And to HWANG MINHYUN, our hwangtimental, BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I love you both so much! To the cult, love youuuuuuu!

**[BREAKING]** Ong Seongwu one of the former members of 'Wanna One' will finally tie the knot to his non-showbiz girlfriend 

 

* * *

 

Minhyun woke up from his sleep, still in daze he pick up his phone from the bedside table and answer the call that woke him up.

 

“Hello?” No one answers from the other line. So he repeated his greeting. “Hello?” Confuse. He finally looks at his phone to check who the caller is.

 

 _Do not call this number_ is registered on the screen of his phone. He curses silently, having second thoughts if he should continue talking to the person on the other line or just end the call. But, he’s too weak to end it.

 

“ _Minhyunie_ ” the voice said on the other line. He closes his eyes flustered with the bittersweet feeling that rushes through his veins. “I– I’m here at your doorstep.”

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing here?” Minhyun asks. He’s near the balcony while Seongwu is sitting on the couch. The same couch that holds memories of them cuddling then making up.

 

“I’m getting married.” Seongwu said, stating the obvious. He’s a former celebrity before he focused on becoming a professional photographer. It’s still inevitable for the media to broadcast updates about him.

 

“You don’t have to go here to tell me that. I got _Naver_ to tell me that.” Minhyun answered sarcastically.

 

“Minhyunie, that’s not the point. You know exactly why I am here.” Seongwu demands.

 

“No, Seongwu. That’s the point. I don’t know exactly what you’re doing here. What? Do you want me to throw bachelor’s party for you? Do you want me to congratulate you? Like, fuck! What do you want?” Minhyun grumbled. There is a bomb in the middle of his heart, and it’s now exploding.

 

“Why are you getting angry at me? You push me away! I told you, we can migrate to other country and just live happily together!” Seongwu said almost screaming. He’s now standing, facing him. “I’m willing to give up everything for you Minhyunie.” Seoungwu tittered. “But you gave me up instead.”

 

“Seongwu, you know what. Just leave, it’s already 2 in the morning and I just want to go back to sleep.” He said coldly. Trying really hard to push the other guy away.

 

“Can’t we be friends again?” Seongwu said in a soft voice. “I don’t want to completely lose you Minhyunie. I want you to be part of my life; I know I’m being selfish right now.” Seongwu said, whimpering. “Please Minhyunie.” Minhyun closes his eyes. He can’t bear the torture; his heart is being ripped into pieces.

 

“I can’t.” Minhyun look at Seongwu who’s now tearing up. “Just leave. And let’s not meet each other again.” Tears started flowing on Minhyun’s cheek. “Let’s accept the fact that in this life; we’re fated to meet but we’re not fated to be together.” Minhyun was about to go back to his room, afraid that if he’ll stay one more minute he won’t be able to control his emotions. Seongwu hugged him from the back.

 

“I’m willing to back off from the wedding. Just tell me. Tell me you want me back. Tell me you need me. Tell me Minhyunie. I’ll do everything to save us, to save our love.” Seongwu pleads, crying.

 

Minhyun faces Seongwu, tears continuously streaming unto his face. He plants a soft kiss on Seongwu’s forehead. “I am afraid this life is not ours to have Seongwu-yah. I want you to live happily, because your happiness is my happiness.”

 

* * *

 

 **[BREAKING]** Pledis entertainment confirms that Hwang Minhyun will take a break from NU’EST and will not join the upcoming comeback.

 

* * *

 

For the first time after 3 months, Minhyun is in the taxi travelling to Seoul. For the past months, he lives on the countryside. Thankfully the media wasn’t able to trace him.

 

“Sir, we’re here.” The taxi driver said arriving to their destination. He paid the fare and get off the taxi.

 

He entered the wedding venue even with the knowledge that what he’ll see inside will shattered his heart that’s already in pieces. The venue is very crowded; a lot of wedding sprays is displayed outside. Near the door of the wedding hall, Seongwu’s parents are greeting the guest one by one. Minhyun’s eye search for the figure he wants to see for one last time.

 

After a few seconds a man in his tux, smiling brightly walks out from the wedding hall. He looks so happy, Minhyun thought. He stared at the man who stole his heart, the man who he wants to spend his life with, the man who holds his universe. A tear rolls unto his cheek as he walks away from the venue, carrying the memory of his man being happy.

 

* * *

 

On Minhyun’s way to the airport, he couldn’t stop thinking why they came at this point. After the disbandment, they decided to continue their relationship. Schedules are too hectic that they couldn’t meet each other halfway so they decided to live together. One day, an unexpected visitor came to their home, Seongwu’s mom. He was half naked when he opened the door while Seongwu’s in their bed fast asleep, half naked. Embarrassed, he doesn’t really know what to say. He wanted to explain, but words couldn’t escape his tongue.

 

A month after that incident, Seongwu’s mom called him. Beseeching for him to leave Seongwu, painful words came out from Seongwu’s mom but he understands. At first he’s trying really hard not to be affected but later on, Seongwu’s mom became persistent. Telling him that, both of their careers would be ruin and the future of his son is at stake because of Minhyun.

 

Conscience started to bite him one by one when a blind item was release from a known online media website stating that two male idols are dating and is living together, but turn out that it wasn’t them. Though after that occurrence, he feared that because of his greediness, Seongwu’s career might be thorny instead of flowery.

 

From then, he started clubbing; casually flirting to every girl who will approach him at the club. Seongwu ignored all of that, he confronted him a lot of time but he didn’t bother explaining his side. He started treating Seongwu with coldness; they barely meet at their home. Until one night he invited the girl he met from the club to their home. He planned everything; he knew approximately what time Seongwu would come home.

 

Seongwu saw them kissing at the couch. He saw the hurt he causes on Seongwu’s eyes, but he didn’t stop kissing the girl until Seongwu decided to leave. Nothing happened between him and the girl. After Seongwu left, he said to the girl he’s not in the mood to continue and that he’ll escort her downstairs.

 

Seongwu texted him the next day, telling him that he won’t come home for the mean time. He didn’t bother to reply. He didn’t send Seongwu a single text the entire week he’s not home.

 

Late afternoon after his schedule, Minhyun receive a text from Seongwu; he’s outside and is waiting for Minhyun so that they can talk. Minhyun knew that time that it could be the end. That day, they went for a long drive and stop at a secluded beach.

 

They broke up. Seongwu decided to move out from their home. After their break up, Seongwu change career while he continued being an idol.

 

Yes. He is at fault for what had happened. He is a coward, failed to fight for the man he love.

 

* * *

 

 **[BREAKING]** Hwang Minhyun of NU'EST to withdraw from the group and is planning to migrate to Melbourne.


	2. Epilouge

 

"Seongwu" he lift his head and smiled. Seeing his best friend.

 

"Thank you for coming to my wedding, Niel. Where are the others?" He said, smiling. Smiling really hard so that no one could notice the pain he's bearing inside his chest.

 

"They're already inside the wedding hall. Are you sure you want to do this?" Niel asks.

 

He smiled. 

 

"You don't have to fake-smile with me Seongwu. I'm your best friend." Niel told him while looking at him, trying to read his emotions.

 

"Niel-ah" he starts. "This decision will make my parents happy."

 

"But this won't make you happy. How about you and Minhyun? I'm one of the witness how much you love each other." Niel exclaims. 

 

"I am afraid this life is not ours to have." he looked away. "I'll forever keep Minhyun in my heart. And I know, he will do the same. I just hope, wherever he is, he could find someone or something that will make him happy. Because his happiness is my happiness." Seongwu lightly taps Daniel's shoulder. "Let's go. My wedding will start in a few minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a great time reading this tho it's not really good! Thank you for dropping by! =)  
> Just in case you wanna ask or say something, here's my [cc.](https://curiouscat.me/jangmiberry)


End file.
